List of programs broadcast by Teletoon
Current * Supernoobs (November 2, 2015-present)2 * The Bagel and Becky Show (November 14, 2016-present)3 * Wishfart (June 2, 2018-present)4 * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (September 3, 2018-present)567 * Super Dinosaur (September 8, 2018-present)8 * Chop Chop Ninja (October 6, 2018-present) * Total DramaRama (October 7, 2018-present) Repeats * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Johnny Test9 (September 8, 200610) Acquired * The Amazing World of Gumball (September 8, 2012)11 (Also on Cartoon Network Canada) * American Dad! (September 1, 2008, 2008-2015; 2015–Present) * Archer (October 29, 2011, 2011-2015; 2016–Present) * Ben 10 (2017) (April 15, 2017) (Also on Cartoon Network Canada) * Beyblade: Burst (September 10, 2016) * Bob's Burgers (September 7, 2015) * Bravest Warriors (September 3, 2018)126 * Bunnicula (April 2, 2016)13 * Craig of the Creek (May 3, 2018)14 * DC Super Hero Girls * Family Guy (September 1, 2003) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (October 2, 2017)15 * Justice League Action (January 6, 2017) * Larva (November 2017)16 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu11 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (September 4, 2017) (Also on Cartoon Network Canada) * Pokémon (2014–Present) * Power Rangers * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Rick and Morty (September 3, 2017) * Robot Chicken (September 2, 2017) * Steven Universe (December 26, 2016) (Also on Cartoon Network Canada) * Teen Titans Go! (September 5, 2016) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 21, 2015) * Turning Mecard (May 28, 2017) * Ultimate Spider-Man (September 7, 2012)11 * Unikitty! (March 18, 2018) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production / New Looney Tunes (November 6, 2015)17 * We Bare Bears (December 26, 2016) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (July 24, 2015)18 Repeats * The Cleveland Show (September 2018)19 * King of the Hill (September 2018)20 * Pinky and the Brain (September 2018)21 * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (October 2018)22 Upcoming * Captain Cornelius’ Cartoon Lagoon (TBA)23 * D.N.Ace (November 2018)2425 * Les histoires bizarres du professeur Zarbi (TBA)26 * Invasion of the MooFaLoo! (TBA)23 * Les Mini-Tuques/The Snowsnaps (Fall 2018, currently airs on Treehouse TV since September 2018)26 * Sprinkle and the Sweet Sugar Magics (TBA)27 * Spaceman and Robotron (November 2018)6 Acquired * The Squish Show (2018)28 * Victor and Valentino (2019) * Infinity Train (2019) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (animated TV series) (2019) Former * See also: Teletoon at Night § Former programming Original * 6teen (November 7, 2004)29 * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (October 17, 1997) * The Amazing Spiez! (September 6, 2010)30 * Angela Anaconda (October 5, 199931) * Animal Crackers (October 17, 1997) * Atomic Betty (August 29, 2004)29 * Atomic Puppet (September 11, 2016-February 21, 2017)32 * Bad Dog33 (March 1, 199934) * The Baskervilles * Best Ed (October 3, 200835) * Blaster's Universe * Braceface (June 2, 200136) * Bromwell High (February 1, 2005) * Caillou (October 17, 1997)37 * Camp Lakebottom (July 4, 2013)38 * Carl² (August 7, 2005)39 * Chaotic (March 16, 200740) * Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (November 24, 2014-February 28, 2015)41 * Chop Socky Chooks (March 16, 2007)40 * Counterfeit Cat (November 1, 2016)42 * Class of the Titans (December 31, 200543) * Clone High (November 2, 2002) * Cracked32 (September 10, 2016)44 * Crash Canyon (September 18, 2011 – 2017) * Creepschool * Cybersix (September 6, 1999)45 * The Dating Guy * Daft Planet (September 2, 2002)46 * Delilah & Julius (August 14, 2005)39 * Delta State (September 11, 2004)29 * Detentionaire4748 * Di-Gata Defenders (October 31, 2016)49 * Donkey Kong Country * Doodlez (September 6, 2002) * Dr. Dimensionpants41 (November 6, 201450) * Eckhart * Edward33 * Endangered Species (March 3, 2015)51 * Flight Squad * Fly Tales * For Better or For Worse (November 5, 200052) * Freaktown (June 20, 2016)23 * Fred the Caveman (September 2, 200246) * Fred's Head (January 12th, 2008) * Fugget About It (September 7, 2012–March 26, 2016) * The Future Is Wild (March 2016) * Futz! (August 24, 200753) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (August 29, 2005)39 * George of the Jungle (June 29, 2007)54 * Grojband (September 5, 2013)55 * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (March 28, 200556) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 530 (September 13, 200957) * Iggy Arbuckle (June 29, 200754) * Inspector Gadget (September 7, 2015-May 18, 2018)58 * Jimmy Two-Shoes3059 * John Callahan's Quads! (February 2, 2001–October 19, 2002) * Johnny Test (2006-2014) * Just Kidding (February 3, 2013)60 * Kaput and Zösky (September 3, 200246) * Kid Paddle (September 1, 2003) * The Kids from Room 402 (August 29, 2000)33 * Knuckleheads (June 6, 2016 – 2017) * Life's a Zoo (September 1, 2008) * Looped (March 2, 2016) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 200061) * Majority Rules! (September 10, 2009)57 * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Matt Hatter Chronicles (September 8, 2012)11 * Mega Babies33 * MetaJets (October 31, 2016) * A Miss Mallard Mystery * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 11, 2004)29 * Mudpit (January 5, 201262) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (March 14, 2011)63 * My Dad the Rock Star * My Life Me (September 10, 2011)64 * Ned's Newt * New Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Night Sweats (February 29, 2016) * Olliver's Adventures29 (September 7, 200246) * Packages from Planet X65 * Pecola * Pig City33 * Pippi Longstocking (October 17, 199766) * Planet Sketch39 (November 19, 200567) * Pirate Express (April 26, 2015)32 * Potatoes and Dragons * Punch! (January 11, 2008) * Ratz * Redwall * Rescue Heroes (1999-2002) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (August 31, 200768) * RoboRoach * Rocket Monkeys (January 10, 2013)60 * Silverwing * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings(September 2, 200246) * Skatoony (October 28, 2010) * Skyland (November 26, 2005)69 * Sons of Butcher (August 5, 2005) * Splat! * Spliced * Spider Riders (March 25, 200670) * Station X (September 3, 2005) * Stoked (June 25, 2009) * Toad Patrol * The Tofus (September 6, 2004)29 * Total Drama * Total Drama Action * Total Drama All-Stars * Total Drama Island (July 8, 2007) * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama World Tour * Totally Spies!29 (September 2, 200246) * ToonMarty (May 1, 2017)71 * A Treasure in My Garden * Undergrads (April 1, 2001) * Untalkative Bunny (April 15, 200172) * W'' (July 12, 2006)73 * ''Wayside (March 16, 200740) * What About Mimi? * What's with Andy?49 * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong(January 2, 2017-January 27, 2017) * World of Quest (August 10, 2008)74 * Yakkity Yak * Zeroman (September 11, 2004)29 * The Zimmer Twins (March 14, 200556 Acquired * 12 oz. Mouse * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 1001 Nights * 2 Stupid Dogs * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * The Adventures of Tintin * Adventure Time * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * Alien Racers * Alvin and the Chipmunks * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * American Dad! (September 1, 2008, 2008-2015) * Angry Birds Toons (March 16, 2013) * Angry Kid * Animalia * Animaniacs * Annoying Orange * Apple & Onion * Apollo's Pad * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Archer (October 29, 2011, 2011-2015) * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Assy McGee * Astro Boy (2003) * Avengers Assemble * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes30 * The Avengers: United They Stand * The Awesomes (August 5, 2017) * Axe Cop * The Babaloos * Baby Blues (September 8, 2002)46 * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Bakugan: New Vestroia * The Batman (November 6, 2004)29 * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (October 8, 2015)75 * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force (September 6, 2008)74 * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (September 12, 2010)30 * Ben 10: Omniverse (September 22, 2012) * Beware the Batman * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade Metal Saga * Beyond Human (September 9, 2011)64 * Billy the Cat * Birdz * The Boondocks * The Brak Show (September 12, 2004)29 * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (September 2, 2002)46 * Blake and Mortimer * Blazing Dragons * Blazing Team * Bolts and Blip (June 28, 2010) * Bratz * Butt-Ugly Martians * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Caillou (1997-2009) * Camp Lazlo * Captain Star * Cardcaptors (September 7, 2002)46 * Chaotic (March 16, 2007) * Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City * Chowder (September 6, 2008)74 * Clarence * Clerks: The Animated Series * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Code Monkeys (September 4, 2008)74 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog (September 7, 2002)46 * Cow and Chicken * Craig of the Creek * Cromartie High School * The Critic (September 3, 2008)74 * Dexter's Laboratory * Dilbert * Dinofroz * Dog City * Domo * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Drawn Together * Duck Dodgers29 * Duckman * DuckTales76 * DreamWorks Dragons * Dragons: Defenders of Berk * Ed, Edd n Eddy (September 7, 2002)46 * Evil Con Carne * Extreme Ghostbusters * Family Guy (September 1, 2003, 2003-2007; 2011-2015)29 * Fantastic Four * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Father of the Pride (September 5, 2008)74 * Fireball XL5 * The Flintstones (September 6, 2004)29 * Flying Rhino Junior High * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (March 11, 2005)56 * Frame by Frame * Frisky Dingo * Futurama (September 2, 2002, 2002-2015, 2016-2018)29 * Future Card Buddyfight * G.I. Joe: Renegades (January 9, 2011) * The Game of Life (September 9, 2012)11 * Generator Rex (January 9, 2011) * Gogs * Get Ace * Goosebumps * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Grim & Evil (September 2, 2002)46 * Guano! * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Happy Tree Friends * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law * The Head * Hero Factory (May 23, 2011)77 * Hey Joel * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Highlander: The Animated Series * Histeria! * Hole in the Wall (September 5, 2011)64 * Home Movies29 * Home Things * The Hoobs * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (January 10, 2014) * Incredible Crew (January 28, 2013)60 * Inspector Gadget * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Ivanhoe: The King's Knight * The Jetsons (September 6, 2004)29 * Johnny Bravo29 * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * Justice League * Kaijudo (September 8, 2012)11 * Kappa Mikey * Kassai and Leuk * King of the Hill * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kong: The Animated Series * Krypto the Superdog * League of Super Evil * The Legend of Calamity Jane * The Legend of the North Wind * Legends of Chima * Lego Atlantis (May 23, 2011)77 * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego Ninjago (May 23, 2011)77 * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles * Level Up (July 7, 2012)78 * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Little People * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show (September 5, 2011)64 * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (October 24, 2016) * Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil (September 3, 2008) * Macross Plus * Mad * The Magic School Bus * Major Lazer (October 24, 2016) * Man vs. Cartoon * Masha and the Bear * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Maxx * Max Steel * Medabots * Metalocalypse * MegaMan NT Warrior29 * Megas XLR (September 11, 2004)29 * The Mighty Hercules * Mike, Lu & Og * Minoriteam * Mission Hill * Mixels * Moral Orel * Mr. Meaty * The Mr. Men Show * ¡Mucha Lucha!29 * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Nanook * Napoleon Dynamite * NASCAR Racers * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Night Hood * Ninja Scroll * The Nudnik Show * Numb Chucks * The Oblongs * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Out of Jimmy's Head (September 6, 2008)74 * Overachieving the Overrated * Ozzy & Drix * Patrol 03 * Perfect Hair Forever * Phantom Investigators (September 7, 2002)46 * Pinky and the Brain * Police Academy * Pond Life * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (February 6, 2016) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Princess Sissi * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour * The Raccoons * Rainbow Fish * The Real Ghostbusters * Redbeard * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rex the Runt * Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World * Right Now Kapow (June 7, 2018) * The Ripping Friends * The Road Runner Show * Robin * Robinson Sucroe * Robot Chicken (2005-2015) * Rocket Robin Hood * Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles * Sabrina: The Animated Series29 * Sabrina's Secret Life * Santo Bugito * Saul of the Mole Men * Savage Dragon * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (September 9, 2010)30 * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sealab 2021 * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (January 12, 2013)60 * The Secret Saturdays * The Secret World of Santa Claus * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (September 8, 2007) * Shaun the Sheep * Sheep in the Big City (September 2, 2002)46 * Silver Surfer * The Simpsons * The Smoggies * The Smoking Gun * Smoking Gun TV * The Smurfs * Sonic Underground * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * South Park * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * Space Goofs * The Spectacular Spider-Man (September 7, 2008)74 * Spicy City * Spider-Man (1967) * Spy Groove * Squidbillies * Squirrel Boy (September 8, 2007) * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (September 7, 2009)57 * Steven Universe (November 11, 2013) * Stressed Eric * Stroker & Hoop * Summer Camp Island (August 13, 2018)79 * The Super Hero Squad Show * Superjail! * Super Milk Chan' * Superman: The Animated Series * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Sym-Bionic Titan * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)29 * Tenkai Knights * The Tick * The Venture Bros. * ThunderCats (2011) * Time Squad (September 5, 2002)46 * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! * Tiny Toon Adventures * Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Tom Goes to the Mayor * Tom and Jerry * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (March 1, 2014) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers * Transformers: Prime (January 9, 2011) * The Triplets * Tripping the Rift * Uncle Grandpa * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * The Venture Bros. * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Wacky Races * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (October 2002 – 2015)46 * Wild C.A.T.s * The Wind in the Willows * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Wrong Coast * Xavier: Renegade Angel * X-Men * X-Men Evolution * The Yogi Bear Show * Young Justice (September 9, 2011)64 * Young Robin Hood * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Category:Teletoon